Lady Project (Repost)
by Sarosa Huda
Summary: Gilbert, si ketus dan sarkatis yang merangkap Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan Pandora Gakuen. Alice gadis kasar yang bisa berubah 180 derajat bila bertemu Oz. Keduanya akan saling terhubung oleh benang nasib yang mengungkap sisi lain dari seorang Gilbert Nightray yang ternyata tak sepatuh orang lain pikirkan. Mind to RnR , Repost karena perbaikan sana sini. Gomen kalo masih typo :)


LADY PROJECT

A Pandora Hearts fanfiction

By Park Hae Rin

2013

.

.

Pandora Hearts

belong to Jun Mochizuki sensei

.

.

Warning:

OOC (Out of Character), AU (Alternative Universe), Some typo

.

.

Don't like, Don't Read

Don't copy with credit

Don't be a silent reader

.

.

Chapter 1:

Top Secret

.

.

.

"Sudah dengar belum katanya geng Black Abyss muncul lagi" bisik seorang laki-laki berambut pirang kepada temannya.

"Bukannya geng itu sudah lama bubar" jawab si teman dengan acuh sambil menghisap rokoknya.

"Itu rumor. Katanya ketua geng mereka sedang mencari mangsa" balas si pirang sambil merebut bungkus rokok dari temannya.

"Menurutku bubar ataupun tidak bubar. Merokok di sekolah sangat dilarang" ucap seorang murid laki-laki yang datang tiba-tiba.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA" teriak kedua orang tadi.

* * *

Teriakan mereka berdua sangat dapat dimaklumi, karena sosok ini datang tiba-tiba sampai langkah kakinya tak terdengar.

"Kau Robert dan Dannies dari kelas 2-6. Bersihkan toilet putra pulang sekolah nanti" teriak laki-laki bertubuh tinggi ini.

"Hei, bukannya itu terlalu berlebihan" sanggah si tertuduh Robert.

"Baiklah. Hukuman ditambah bersihkan juga toilet guru pria setelah itu. Apa kau masih mau membantah Ketua Komite Kedisplinan Pandora Gakuen" balas laki-laki tadi.

"DASAR BRENGSEK SI KACAMATA" teriak mereka berdua.

Sementara laki-laki tadi sudah pergi menjauh meninggalkan para korbannya.

"Cari mangsa ya. Dasar gossip murahan" gumamnya sambil berjalan menjauh.

_Lady Project_

Class 3-3

"Sial,sial, sial" umpat gadis dengan kepang dua sambil memukul-mukul mejanya.

"Alice, hentikan. Kalau meja itu rusak gimana. Apa kau mau ganti rugi" teriak gadis berambut peach kepada gadis yang bernama Alice tadi.

Sharon. Kenapa kau malah khawatir mejanya bukan aku" balas Alice cemberut.

"Satu sekolah juga tahu kali" goda Sharon.

"Maksudnya?" teriak Alice marah.

* * *

"Alice, gadis yang kuat" bisik laki-laki berambut pirang tepat ditelinga Alice. Hanya butuh sepersekian detik tubuh Alice membeku layaknya es.

"Oz" sapa Sharon sambil tersenyum

"Yo" balasnya singkat.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa" teriak Alice sambil lari keluar dari kelas setelah kebekuannya hilang.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Oz heran.

"Biasa, tadi kami selesai ujian matematika. Dan bisa ditebak kan" balas Sharon sambil tertawa.

"Oh ya aku hampir lupa. Nanti sore jangan lupa ke ruangan Osis. Acara penyerahan jabatan pengurus" kata Oz.

* * *

"Thanks Oz, aku hampir lupa. Ga terasa ya kita hampir lulus" jawab Sharon seperti mengenang kembali ingatan saat pertama kali masuk Pandora Gakuen.

"Iya, padahal dulu sepertinya baru masuk Pandora Gakuen. Tapi kurang dari 6 bulan lagi kita lulus" jawab Oz.

"Kau mau meneruskan kemana?" tanya Sharon sambil membereskan buku pelajaran. "Mungkin fakultas Hukum di Abyss University" jawab Oz.

"Lumayan jauh, pindah kota nih" balas Sharon.

"Ya, tapi apa boleh buat. Oh ya tolong bilang ke Alice, maaf tadi buat dia kaget" kata Oz. "Oke sir" balas Sharon.

"Aku balik ke kelas dulu. Bye" lanjut Oz.

"Kau dengar ucapan Oz tadi kan" goda Sharon yang kini sudah berada didepan kelas 3-3. "Dengar, emang kenapa" jawab Alice cemberut.

"Sini ikut aku" kata Sharon sambil menarik Alice pergi.

_Lady Project_

"Ini sudah tahun ketiga" kata Sharon.

"Iya, terus" jawab Alice sambil melanjutkan makannya.

"Kau nihil. Sebentar lagi lulus, dan Oz belum tahu perasaanmu" lanjut Sharon.

"Bagaimana lagi. Mungkin takdir" jawab Alice.

Suasana kantin yang lumayan sepi karena sekarang jam pelajaran sudah dimulai mulai menjadi agak panas.

"Ini bukan takdir. Tapi kau yang tak punya usaha Alice" teriak Sharon mulai kesal.

"Gimana lagi aku bukan tipe dia" balas Alice.

"Kau kan bisa sedikit berubah" bujuk Sharon.

"Dia akan kuliah di kota yang jauh" lanjut Sharon.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?" teriak Alice sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Ubahlah sikapmu, dan katakan perasaanmu" kata Sharon. "

"AH MASA BODOH, AKU PUSING" teriak Alice sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya yang berisi jus alpukat ini.

"BYURRRRR" naas seorang cowok yang lewat dibelakang Alice menjadi korban.

* * *

"KAU, ALICE BASKERVILLE" ucapnya marah sambil membersihkan bajunya.

"Maaf" balas Alice sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Kau punya mata kan. Kenapa selalu ceroboh, dan sekarang sudah jam masuk kenapa masih disini" jawab si cowok panjang lebar.

"Kami juga akan masuk ke kelas kok. Lagipula Liam sensei bilang dia akan terlambat masuk" bela Sharon.

"Sudahlah, aku malas berbicara dengan kalian" jawabnya sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sempat bergeser gara-gara Alice.

"Huhhhh" balas Alice.

"Iya, aku malas berbicara dengan gadis bodoh yang selalu mendapat nilai 5 ditiap pelajaran" balas laki-laki bertubuh tinggi ini.

"Hei kau, rumput laut sialan. Kalau ini bukan disekolah sudah kupukul kau" teriak Alice.

"Ya, yang kau bisa hanya makan dan berkelahi. Kau tak lebih seperti kelinci. Ya kelinci bodoh" ujarnya santai sambil berjalan menjauh.

"RUMPUT LAUT SIALANNNN" teriak Alice menjadi-jadi.

* * *

Seperti biasa jika ada Alice dan Gilbert tak mungkin kalau tak terjadi satupun bencana.

"Sudahlah cari masalah dengan Ketua Komite Kedisplinan malah akan berakibat buruk" ujar Sharon menenangkan.

"Gilbert memang begitu. Maklumi saja" lanjut Sharon.

"Dasar produk gagal Nightray" ujar Alice.

"Produk gagal?" tanya Sharon heran.

"Iya, Liat aja si Vincent kelas 2-4. Walau anehnya minta ampun, dia banyak penggemar kan. Si Elliot kelas 1-1 juga, biar terkenal galak tapi penggemarnya tetep aja banyak. Bandingkan dengan kakak tertuanya si rumput laut" balas Alice.

"Satupun perempuan tak ada yang mau mendekati" jawab Sharon.

"Kalaupun ada pasti guru" lanjut Sharon lagi.

"Iya HAHAHAHAH" tawa Alice semakin keras, spertinya mengolok-olok Gilbert hal yang menyenangkan.

* * *

Anggapan para siswa terhadap Gilbert adalah kuno, kaku, dan sok rajin. Dan perlu kalian tahu Gilbert Nightray adalah satu-satunya ketua organisasi yang belum diganti dikelas tiga ini. Cowok yang selalu berpenampilan paling rapi disekolah bahkan mungkin dia satu-satunya siswa yang mematuhi cara berpakaian Pandora Gakuen sesuai buku panduan. Hanya satu hal yang membuatnya tak rapi yaitu rambutnya yang entah kenapa tetap saja seperti rumput laut. Walau begitu dia adalah peringkat kedua di Pandora Gakuen.

Hobinya selalu membawa buku aturan serta buku sanksi, kacamata minus yang tebal juga merupakan aksen utamanya. Cara bicaranya sudah bisa kalian tebak: sarkastik. Jadi mana ada gadis yang mau dekat dengan dia.

"Sharon Rainsworth, Alice Baskerville kenapa kalian tidak masuk ke kelas" ucap seseorang tiba-tiba.

"Liam sensei" teriak mereka berdua.

"Cepat masuk pelajaran akan segera dimulai" balas sensei pelajaran Kimia ini.

"Baik sensei" jawab mereka berdua.

Sementara di tempat lain seorang pria yang mereka gosipkan dari tadi terlihat membuka ponselnya mencobamencari nomor yang dia cari dan menekan calling optin.

"Aku akan datang nanti sore didekat minimarket Leveiyu. Aku akan bersama mad kok" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

_Lady Project_

Alice POV

Sial dari tadi siang otakku sepertinya tak bisa diajak kompromi. Semua yang diajarkan tak ada satupun yang masuk. Semua gara-gara rencana kepindahan Oz. Apa benar ya aku harus bilang ke Oz kalau aku mencintainya. Tapi kalau aku ditolak bagaimana. Bakal malu sampai kelulusan pastinya. Liat wajahnya saja aku malu apalagi mengajaknya berbicara mungkin aku akan pingsan. Apa sebaiknya aku minta tolong teman dekat Oz saja. Tapi siapa?.

Saat aku berpikir tiba-tiba pintuku diketuk seorang gadis yang sangat mirip denganku. Dialah kakak kembarku. Si gadis pintar yang sangat berbeda denganku.

* * *

Normal POV

"Alice bantu aku dong" kata gadis berambut putih ini ya seputih salju.

"Bantu apa. Kalau pelajaran, kau tahu kan mana mungkin" balas Alice ketus.

"Iya aku tahu, adiku memang bodoh tapi ini mudah kok. Tolong belikan obat dan pembalut di minimarket Leveiyu. Perutku sakit gara-gara sedang menstruasi" jawab gadis tadi dengan wajah memelas.

"Baiklah, tapi ada upahnya lho Alyss" kata Alice sambil mengeluarkan senyumnya.

"Baiklah sisanya bisa kau belikan pudding" jawab Alyss.

"Baiklah aku jalan" kata Alice sambil beranjak pergi.

"Tapi hati-hati Alice, katanya Geng Black Abyss muncul lagi" kata Alyss sedikit khawatir. "Tenang, aku kan kuat" jawab Alice.

_Lady Project_

"Beli pesanan Alyss sudah, beli pudding sudah. Saatnya pulang" kata Alice memastikan barang belanjaannya.

'Kalau kelamaan Alyss pasti marah, cari jalan pintas ah' pikir Alice singkat.

"Kalau lewat sini aku bisa hemat sepuluh menit" Kata Alice sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya jalan belakang ini sepi jarang ada yang melewatinya.

_Lady Project_

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan menganggu wilayahmu lagi" seorang laki-laki tampak memohon rambut panjangnya terlihat kusut dan wajahnya babak belur.

"Memang seharusnya kan" balas laki-laki dengan jumper hitam sambil terlihat sangat tak punya perasaan. Ditendangya si rambut panjang tadi berkali-kali.

"Hei, dia sudah minta maa" balas teman si rambut panjang yang sudah ambruk dengan badan penuh luka.

"Apa maaf berguna?" balas si jumper hitam tadi.

* * *

"Sudahlah maafkan saja, geng mereka sudah kau pukul semua. Kau yang mengajakku tapi aku malah tak kau beri jatah satupun" balas laki-laki berambut perak kepada si jumper hitam tadi.

"Rencana berubah. Pecundang macam mereka satu orang sudah cukup" balas si jumper hitam. Tanpa mereka sadari si rambut panjang tadi bangun sambil memegang botol minuman.

"Awas kau" teriak si rambut panjang sambil berlari melemparkan botol kearah pria yang telah menendangnya.

"Tes tes tes"

* * *

Kucuran darah mulai keluar dari tangan pria berjumper hitam ini. Dia menahan botol dengan tangannya. Nyaris kepalanya terkena. Dengan sigap dia membalikan keadaan. Pria rambut panjang kini tertangkap oleh si jumper hitam.

"Mati kau" ujarnya sambil tersenyum sinis.

"DUAAAK" pukulan demi pukulan di terima pria rambut panjang tadi dari pria ber jumper hitam. Dia memukul pria tadi tanpa belas kasihan.

"Kau ketuanya kan. Jadi kau akan terima hukuman yang lebih" ujar jumper hitam lagi dengan nada sinis saat terakhir kali ia menendang pria malang ini untuk menuntaskan masalah ini.

"Sudahlah Raven, dia bisa mati " teriak pria berambut perak lagi.

"Biarkan mereka, mereka hanya sampah masyarakat Mad" ujarnya sambil melangkah mengambil rokok dari si rambut perak yang dipanggilnya Mad dan mulai menghisapnya.

_Lady Project_

Alice yang sedari tadi melihat kejadian ini hanya kaku bersembunyi dibalik box-box minimarket. Alice yang sebenarnya pandai berkelahi. Baru kali ini merasa takut.

Tangannya bergetar tak karuan melihat pria tinggi memakai jumper hitam serta jeans dengan warna senada memukul tujuh orang sendirian. Apalagi darah yang bercucuran membuat Alice merinding. Aura yang dimiliki laki-laki ini sangat berbeda. Dia bukan manusia tapi hewan buas.

Alice mencoba pergi dari tempat ini, tak mau ambil bagian dari masalah ini, namun tiba-tiba

"Braaaakkkk" box yang menutupi dirinya jatuh. Mencoba pergi namun naas barang-barang yang dibelinya jatuh tercecer.

"Siapa disana?" teriak pria berjumper hitam merasa curiga.

* * *

Tak ada balasan, si jumper hitampun mendekat. Kali ini Alice benar pasrah. Badannya kaku. Dan jumper hitam mulai berjalan didepannya.

Badan tinggi pria ini pun sudah didepan tubuh alice yang sedang berjongkok mengambil barang-barangnya.

Tiba- tiba keluar suara dari si jumper hitam tadi

"Oh ada tamu ternyata" katanya sambil tertawa. Alice hanya diam dia tak mampu untuk berbalik ke belakang melihat pria tadi. Wajah pria itupun tak jelas dilihat oleh Alice yang memang mempunyai pandangan tak sempurna karena minusnya.

"Kelinci Bodoh Kau tamuku ternyata" ujarnya. Merasa kenal suara ini Alice mendongakan kepalanya.

"RUMPUT LAUT" teriaknya kaget.

To Be continue  
.

.

.

a/n : sebenarnya fanfic ini pernah diposting juga di ffn, karena waktu itu pertama kali posting fanfic banyak kesalahan makanya Haerin :D bikin ulang lagi minta review ya :) minna-san.


End file.
